Deadly Spiders In Chandni's Room
Deadly Spiders In Chandnis Room is the 46th episode of the show and is aired on 4 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Nani asking Pooja about Chandni. Pooja says she is tired and resting. Murli says she is weak because of hunger, she didn’t eat anything. Nani says it means she didn’t eat anything since two days. Advay goes. Nani says something is happening to him. Maasi asks her to have food. Chandni thinks of Indrani and calls her. Indrani does not answer. Chandni calls Mama ji and asks him to tell Indrani to talk to her once. Mama ji says she will never love you. Chandni says her hatred is sweet than world’s love, she is my mum. He says she doesn’t regard you daughter, you will always be step daughter. She says mum is always real mum. He says love can’t be one sided, she doesn’t love you. She says its not necessary that she loves me, my belief says she will love me one day, I will wait for one day. Mama ji says I think what sins you did in last birth that you got a mum like her, and what good she did in last birth that she got a daughter like you. She says I love her, love doesn’t fail in front of any hatred. Advay looks on. He goes to Pooja and calls her out. She sees the food. Pooja sings Tera hi halwa. He asks her to take food for Chandni. She asks him to take it himself if he has put efforts, noodles were not cooked. He asks her to take it. She says I m seeing your caring side for the first time. He says I don’t care for her. She asks are you telling me or yourself. She goes to Chandni. Chandni smiles and eats the noodles. She thanks her. Pooja jokes. Chandni asks how did you know noodles are my fav, thanks, when I m upset, I get comfortable having noodles. Its night, Advay asks Chandni did she have food. She says yes, but what are you asking. He says I don’t like anyone going empty stomach from our house. Advay asks Chandni to pack bags and leave. He asks her not to be surprised, he told her he won’t make her leave, she can go herself, everyone is sleeping now. She recalls Nani’s words and her promise. She says I won’t go. He says fine, you will be responsible for what happens next. He goes and says I don’t like asking same question again and again, will you go on own. She says I don’t like answering again and again, I won’t go. He asks her to shut the door. He goes. She shuts the door. He thinks she should have agreed to me. He screams seeing the spider. Advay thinks I should have not done this if she went on own. Murli calls him and says a big mistake happened, the man gave us poisonous spiders by mistake. Advay runs to save Chandni. Chandni faints. Advay breaks open the door. Spider reaches close to bite him. Advay sees Chandni. Murli comes there. Advay kicks the spiders away. He lifts Chandni and puts her on bed. A spider bites his hand. He asks Murli to take care of Chandni. Murli says spider has bitten you too. Chandni wakes up and shouts spider. Pooja says Advay has made all of them run away, don’t worry. Chandni says but door was shut. Murli says he broke the door and saved you. She thinks Advay did this, then why did he come to save me, is he a man or puzzle, I will find out. Advay sees Chandni and his pic. He says I know your fears, you are scared of spider, I didn’t know spiders are poisonous, if you felt home, this would have not happened. Chandni comes to him. He hides the pic. She asks what are you hiding. He says its none of your business, what are you doing here, go and sleep. She says I won’t go without getting my answers, you have to tell me what enmity you have with me, you hate me a lot, you humiliated me and my family, you asked me to leave home, you left spiders and then saved me, you give me pain and come to save me, you get silent when you come to tell me, how many ASRs are hidden in one ASR, I don’t know you are enemy or not, maybe you should also understand, you want to break me and then you save me from breaking down, you don’t let me come close and go away, what do you want. He says its late night, go and sleep. She says I will find out, ASR is a puzzle and I will solve this. He says you won’t know anything, fate and time are in my hands. She says I told you I know stealing some moments, I will find out the reason of your hatred, this is my challenge. She goes. Nani asks Shilpa to go to Srivastav for Mata Ki Chowki, help there. Chandni comes and asks how do you know who has come. Nani says its talent. Chandni says I have to ask something about Advay. Nani says wife wants to know about husband. Chandni says not that zone. Nani says I thought you want to know his past and ex Gfs. Chandni asks were there many. She thinks why do I care. She says I know he hates me, but I don’t know why, why he forcibly married me and came in my life, love happens without reason, but not hatred, I want to know the reason. Nani recalls Advay’s words ……not to call him Dev in front of Chandni. Nani says when I m little kid, I used to wear anklet and run, I didn’t know how the sound is coming, then I understood I have my own answers, if you find answer in heart, you will get it. Chandni says I don’t understand. Nani says you will understand soon. 'Precap: ' Advay makes Chandni wear bangles and throws matchstick. Chandni says you are a psycho, you will also feel this pain one day. Advay faints. She gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 46 References Episode 46 Guide